A Different Path to Chose
by CardofSpades
Summary: Prumano, Steampunk AU. Follow Lovino as he falls in love with a hearty Albino guard, while trying to chase his dream and keep his life together before traveling away from home leaving everything behind, and what will happen when he comes back? What will he find, what secrets will unravel. Rated T because I do that always.


**_Chapter 1_**  
**_I already have this uploaded on Noveljoy, so here it is. It's bad but I think what first AU story isn't at first. and for this to be my favorite pairing also, I'm sorry._**

* * *

The library, wondrous filled with thousand of books, ranging from Children's books to Medical books and How-to books. Lovino Vargas, a hot-headed Italian and the only Librarian, sat in the middle of the dingy musty library behind a desk, a few dozen books around him. The library was closed until noon on Sundays. Only open to Detectives, Major Inventors and Guards. Oh and of course the Librarian himself. He pushed his glasses up and flipped a page in the book he was studying. "_Airship Engineering_." Something Lovino had wanted to do for a while in his life but never got to do it. His grandfather- bless his heart- had given each him and his younger brothers an aircraft, before he had passed and the bank stored away his money until the eldest-being him- was old enough to collect his money.

"Hello Lovino." A voice pulled him from his book, It was Vash Zwingli wearing his usually beige collared button up shirt, and a dark blue vest a golden chain most likely connected to a pocket watch, hung out of the pocket of his black dress pants and connected to a small loop of fabric of his vest, and his younger sister Lili who was wearing a long-sleeved deep red with lighter stripes dress the cuffs and collar were white and she was wearing boots that didn't look right with her dress. Vash was one of the better known inventors. He was now retired but always used his privileges to take his sister to places you cannot be on days like today. From what Lovino knows he now owns the biggest bank in the city. "Ciao Lili, Vash." Vash just nodded towards him, "How may I help you today?" He asked sitting up straight pulling out a few cards. Each with its own individual indents and labeled with the names of the areas in the Library. "Lili here would like to go into the Non-Fiction area, she needs some help on her report about the government." Vash said gruffly and Lili just nodded. "Alright..." He pulled out a card and handed it to Lili. "Enjoy the Library."

"Thank you Mr. Vargas." She said sweetly before looking up at her brother. "Are you ready, Big Brother?" Gripping the card close to her chest her brother led her through the aisles disappearing behind mountains of unsorted books. Lovino sighed lifting up his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He had been here since 3 Am this morning. It was now 6:42 Am according to the giant grandfather clock that was connected to the wall to his left. He closed the book he was reading, fixed his shirt and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. He needed to get started with sorting these books, otherwise he would lose his job. He loaded the cart up with the books that he had already stamped and started moving down a random aisle putting books away as he moved. Not even bothering with reading the sides. He already knew this part of the Library by heart and every book there. These books, in the front area of the library were there for the public, the ones that needed cards, like the Non-fiction, and the References, were only used if you have registered for a card 3 days in advance or you were important.

He sneezed after breathing in a puff of dust "Damn." He muttered trying to put up more books so he could get back to reading. This cart and 2 more. He thought.

"Hallo!" A loud annoying voice boomed, Lovino winced. He really didn't want to deal with loud people today. He sighed and walked back to his post. "Yes?" He asked sounding, even to him, tired. "Can I help you?" He looked at the person pushing up his glasses again. The first thing he saw on this man was his uniform, only his was dark blue and he had a rifle slung over his shoulder, an iron cross used as a neck piece. Lovino frowned internally. He had platinum blond hair and pink colored eyes. He had an enormous grin on his face. "Of course you can." He said leaning on the desk still smiling at the Italian. "I need you, beautiful, to give me the card to the References area." His grin seemed to get a little wider. Cocky bastard.

Lovino blinked before frowning at the man. "Oh." He didn't want to say anything else in case he let an insult slip. He did not want to be put on probation because of this bastard. "Oh yes, I only have a short while." He said as Lovino shuffled around for the card, It was rarely used so he kept misplacing it. "Has anyone ever told you, you had beautiful eyes?" The guard said when Lovino finally found the card. He almost laughed but instead just scowled holding out the card, "No, please have a good day." The albino took hold of the card, "Alright would you like to go on out with me?" Not even thinking twice about it, Lovino automatically answered "No." he would never ever in his entire life date a guard, and even if he did it would not be this one.

The Guard's grin faded slightly but didn't disappear. "Well can I at least have your name?" He let the albino take the card from his hand. Lovino quirked an eyebrow, he could at least give him that, and he had a feeling this man was not about to give up on getting some information out of the red-head. "Lovino, and you?"He better get a name as well.

The albino grinned. "Gilbert." Lovino felt like he had heard that name before...huh.

"Well Gilbert, can I help you any other way that will not end up with you trying to court me?" He asked sitting back in his chair when Gilbert stood up straight. He mocked thought for a minute, "Nope, unless you're willing to take up on my offer."

" No, and Enjoy." He snorted. "We'll see about that."Gilbert winked before walking to the back. Lovino scoffed and headed back to re-shelfing books.

Lovino finished up with most of the books before heading back to his desk. He yawned and sat down noticing a small slip of paper and the References card. He sighed and picked both up, placing the card back in its spot he opened the paper.

_"Lovino, wow it even sounds good on paper, Lovino. Well at first here's the card back and second, I still want that date I won't stop until you say yes. See you soon, Kesese." ~Gilbert. B._

Lovino almost laughed. This person was just too funny he even wrote a funny sounding laugh in the note also. He folded it up and placed it in his pocket and looking at the clock. Almost 8, he might as well start closing up. But first he waited for Vash and his sister, he wasn't going to rush them since it kept him from having to go home so soon. Not that he didn't like home, no it was just because his brother brings home a German Bastard, on random days, more commonly known as Ludwig Beilschmidt another fucking Guard but not just any guard, the fucking Head chief!

He sighed again spinning his chair over to his book again and started reading it, so far he was on chapter sixteen page three-hundred and sixty-two. It irked him how long this book was 3 weeks and he wasn't finished yet. He frowned again. Lovino had a passion for this stuff, the random contraptions that you could build out of a few gears and bolts. But he never got to go and chase after his dream like most others and got stuck here, not that he minded it was quiet and he got access to the closed off areas so he could read all the restricted information that there was. The Italian had gotten to chapter 18 when Vash and Lili came back holding several small books each. Lovino let them set them down on the desk so he could add the stamped cards into the books, he held out a clipboard

"Sign here." He handed Vash a pen. In which he proceeded to sign. "Enjoy the books you two." Vash again just nodded picking up the books and heading towards the door "H-Have a good day also Mr. Vargas." Lili said before following her brother out the door. "Nice kid..." he muttered before placing a bookmark in the book and picking up his bag. There was no one else in there. he checked twice before heading out himself. Locking the library door. Little did he know, today was just the beginning of his new life.

* * *

**_R&R I feel sorry about this, Really I suck at Steampunk I had a choice between Steam and Cyber I chose Steam because its sort of out of my comfort zone, so is AU's but I write cyber all the time, I just don't post it._**


End file.
